


I Think Your Hat Looks Hot

by rea_p



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_p/pseuds/rea_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about a tumblr phenomenon involving statues and the A. Ham hat (merch from the musical).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Your Hat Looks Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pride Is Not the Word I'm Looking For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810206) by [raven_aorla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla). 



> This work is inspired by, and maybe sort of set in, the world of the Don't Be Shocked When Your Histr'y Books Mention Me series of fics. However, it stands on its own, and I couldn't think of a good way to bring in any actual people, so you don't have to have read those to read this (you should, but you don't have to).
> 
> Thanks to Cora for giving this a read through.

It starts when a student at James Madison University puts an A. Ham ballcap on the campus statue of the school’s namesake, and rapidly follows up with a photo of the same cap on a statue of Mr. Madison at his home, Montpelier, with Dolley Madison wearing a flower crown.

The tumblr post is met not only with a lot of likes, but with a riposte of sorts from a UVA student, who places their own A. Ham hat on as many statues of that school’s founder, one Thos. Jefferson, as can be found within easy driving distance of Charlottesville.

At that point, the post takes off, and people start adding their own photos so quickly that the whole thing becomes an unreadable mess. The two original photographers join forces to start a new blog, ahamhat, which quickly becomes as popular as the original post.

Most of the photos people submit are of statues of “founders,” but there are others. A number of Lincolns make it into the blog, as well as the oversized statue of Einstein in Washington, DC, and the bronze Fonz in Milwaukee. Not every photo includes the A. Ham hat, either, using instead items purchased from etsy or redbubble, or homemade items (including a few variations on a A. Ham toque pattern from Ravelry, executed at a range of skill levels). 

Things go off the rails when someone points out that the Constitution Center in Philadelphia has a room with life-size statues of all the men present at the Constitutional Convention - including Hamilton himself - and says “there have to be 42 A. Ham hats in Philly, right?”


End file.
